


What The Ex Saw

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Genderswap, Jen and Leonard show him what he lost, Mitchell is an ass, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Songfic involving Jen and Bones showing up her annoying ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Ex Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from "Ex To See" by Sam Hunt, who is one of my favorite new country artists. 
> 
> I finally broke my McKirk mental block!!!

"Everywhere we go you keep looking around  
Fixing Your makeup like it's about to go down  
Then he walks in  
It all makes sense  
Suddenly you're climbing over next to me next to me

I ain't no fool you rascal you  
you  
You don't want me  
You just want your Ex To See  
Ex To See. --Ex To See, Sam Hunt

***************

Leonard McCoy and Jen Kirk were known to be the proverbial odd-ball couple. Except they weren't actually a couple. They were just two messed up people who'd bonded over their various problems and had become fast friends. If Leonard sometimes had other thoughts about her, well, no one needed to know. But she was dating cadet Mitchell and flirting with half the academy so he kept himself firmly in the friend zone, ignoring the ridiculous irritation he felt whenever he saw them together. 

Then Mitchell abruptly dumped her a month into their second year and Leonard spent the next few weeks being a comforting shoulder and listening ear as Jen ranted and raved and cried on him. He felt an irrational urge to punch Mitchell right in that smarmy face, especially when he was seen smooching a leggy brunette just days after the break up. 

They were hanging out in the student center one evening, helping each other review for upcoming tests and generally gossiping, when Jen suddenly tensed at the sight of Gary and his new girlfriend sauntering in hand in hand. "Bones," she hissed suddenly, "kiss me!" 

"What??" He shot back, stunned. Had she flipped her lid? "Just kiss me!" She said desperately, "Gary's coming over here to torment me again and I want to turn the tables on him. Please?" Eyelash batting followed. 

He swallowed hard, trying not to stare at those full pink lips. "I'm not sure that's a good idea---mm mph!" Jen silenced his protest by grabbing his face and kissing him aggressively. After a moment of stunned disbelief at her audacity, he gathered what was left of his wits and decided to play along and give Gary a good show. The man was a jerk, anyway. He'd deal with the consequences later. 

Leonard leaned in closer to Jen and  
returned the kiss the way he'd secretly wanted to for months, deeply and passionately. She made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and cuddled closer, hand moving to the back of his neck.  
Yes, those lips felt as good as they looked, he thought as it deepened. 

They finally came up for air, panting slightly and both completely bewildered at how their brains had reacted. "Get a room, you two," came Mitchell's sneering voice. "I need brain bleach now. Barf." 

"Shut up, Mitchell," growled Leonard. "Haven't you learned not to stick your nose in everyone's business? Just makes you look spiteful." 

"Fine. You're welcome to my leftovers," he smirked. "Good luck with THAT." He walked away, looking slightly annoyed. Leonard wanted to punch him more than ever, but was distracted by Jen leaning up against him. 

"Why in the world did I ever date that creep?" Jen said, staring disdainfully at Gary's retreating figure.

"Sometimes, they don't show their true colors for a while." Leonard told her, his heart still racing from the best kiss he'd had in a long time. 

"Yeah." She said, looking at the floor with a grimace. "But, wow Bones, that kiss was incredible. Either you're a fantastic actor or you've been hiding something from me." 

Now it was his turn to blush and stare at the floor, struggling to figure out what to say. "Jen, I admit I'm thought about us plenty, but I figured you weren't interested. Then you started dating Gary and I thought that made it pretty clear we weren't on the same page, although I may have been slightly jealous." 

She grinned. "So that was why you  
glowered every time you saw us together. But if it's any consolation, Bones, you kiss way better than he does and I never wanted to melt in his arms like I did with you. I think we've been living in serious denial for a while now." 

"Denial and fear, since we're being honest," Leonard admitted, taking her hand in his. "I've already blown one relationship and didn't want to go through that again, especially with the risk of losing my best friend." 

Jen looked him in the eye, her pretty blue eyes serious now. "Bones, you're never going to lose me," she said softly. Seeing his skeptical eyebrow raise, she hastily amended, "Well, I'll probably die young, but I'm not going to stop needing you or caring about you. It's impossible." 

"Dammit, Jen!" He muttered, not sure whether to laugh or cry. "You'll be the death of me yet. Why do I put up with you?" 

She blinked at him coyly. "Because you love me, I hope?" 

Leonard had to capitulate at the truth of this statement. "Yes, you exasperating rascal!" He exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Now get over here and kiss me again. I think Mitchell's still eavesdropping." 

Jen went willingly. "With pleasure, Bones." 

As they returned to their previous "activity", Gary swore viciously and banged the door a little too hard on his way out.

*************  
"I ain't no fool  
You Rascal You  
Girl come here and kiss me  
I just want your Ex To See." 

From "Ex To See" by Sam Hunt, one of my favorite songs.


End file.
